First battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army
Po The Furious Five Shifu Storming Ox Croc | Side 2 = Shen Boss Wolf Shen's army | Casualties 1 = - | Casualties 2 = Boss Wolf Some of Shen's army | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Shorts = | TV shows = | Video games = | Books = | Previous = Battle of the Fireworks Factory | Next = Battle between Po and Shen's fleet }} The first battle between kung fu masters and Shen's army was one of the final confrontations between Po, Shifu, Storming Ox, Croc, and the Furious Five and Lord Shen with his cannons and army aboard his fleet. It marks as one of three battles involved in the Battle of Gongmen City, taking place on a river within the city itself. Summary Moments before Confident that Po was finally dead, Shen proceeded to lead his armada out of the city, having the captured Five suspended over one of the ships in chains, with the plan to kill them once they reached the harbor. facesShen's army]] While the ships were making their way through the city river, however, Po unexpectedly appeared on the rooftops, very much alive and wearing a cone-shaped hat, much to the astonishment of everyone present. Infuriated at the sight of his friends in chains, Po delivered a speech that no one was able to hear just before attempting what he called the "Disc of Destruction": He threw his hat with the intention of destroying one of the chains holding the Five, but the hat simply floated to the ground. Shen then ordered his wolves to take aim. The battle Po quickly began climbing down the building, moving out of the cannon's range. Po quickly realized that the cannon was moving too slowly to keep up, and continued to make his way along the buildings, all while the Five and Shen watch. Po eventually landed in one of the boats, as well as between two cannons. The fuse on one of the cannons was lit, but all the wolves panicked as the cannon was aimed at the other. The wolf who lit the cannon quickly doused the fuse. Po saw that as long as he was on the boat, the wolves couldn't fire without blowing each other up, and he began making his way towards the Five. While Boss Wolf yelled for the soldiers not to shoot, Shen ordered them to attack. and Viper performing the Puppet of Death]] Po was soon set upon by dozens of wolves, but threw an axe in the Five's direction with the "Catch of Freedom": Monkey grabbed the axe with his tail and used it to destroy their chains, just as Po was being overwhelmed. The Furious Five dispatched the wolves surrounding Po and decided that the next step of the plan was to stop Shen before he reached the harbor. They then proceeded to fight their way through the mass army of wolves. During the battle, Viper used a technique called "Puppet of Death", in which she used her snake body to control the the arms of an unconscious wolf while Tigress carried her. Arrival of back-up and Croc join the battle]] Masters Storming Ox and Croc unexpectedly joined during the battle, with Ox tossing away a group of wolves behind Po and Croc leaping out the water, declaring: "Vengeance is served!" When Po asked what they were doing here, Ox replied, "Your friend is very persuasive." At that moment, Master Shifu made his appearance, tearing through dozens of wolves and leaping in front of the kung fu masters on his staff. Po barely had time to show his delight before Shifu ordered them to use the boats to block the river's mouth leading into the harbor. Tigress used her strength to flip one of the boats at the front of the armada, causing it to partially block the mouth. Then Po grabbed the ropes of two boats, holding them together while Crane performed his "Wings of Justice". Crane sent a strong gust of air into the boats' sails, propelling them and Po into the boat blocking the mouth. Now all of the boats in Shen's armada were trapped in the river's mouth. The wolves began scrambling up the pile of boats just as Po, the Five, Shifu, Storming Ox and Croc leapt from the top. All nine kung fu masters leapt into the army of wolves to stop Shen once and for all. pressured to fire at his comrades]] Meanwhile, Shen was becoming more and more enraged as the masters gained the upper hand. Seeing Po and his allies making their way towards his own boat, Shen finally lost patience and ordered Boss Wolf to fire the cannon. However, Boss Wolf noted that their soldiers would be killed in the process. Po and his friends were still approaching quickly. Not caring about the safety of his army, Shen still ordered him to fire. Boss Wolf ultimately refused, to which Shen glared at him for a second before throwing a knife into his chest. While Boss Wolf fell from view, Shen leapt onto his cannon and aimed it at Po, who along with the other masters had just reached the front of Shen's ship. Po stopped dead, realizing what Shen was about to do. Just as the fuse was lit, Tigress suddenly shoved Po out of the way. The resulting explosion sent all nine masters, as well as the remains of dozens of ships, flying into the harbor. Aftermath Main article: Battle between Po and Shen's fleet With the masters scattered in the water, Shen's fleet leaves the river into the harbor. Po glances around at his fallen comrades and swims to Tigress, who had dealt with the brunt of the blast. He pushes her away from him gently and prepares to face Shen's fleet. Gallery Images Coming soon! View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Film Battles